Nightmare Hunter
The Nightmare is a Heavy weapon released in the 13.0.0 update. * (If obtained via Clan Chest)|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|released = 13.0.0|mobility = *140 *1 (weight) *100 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *360 *100 |level_required = 32|row4 = |attributes = * * * * ** ** ** * |theme = Futuristic-themed|accuracy = |firing_sound = }} Appearance It is the futuristic assault rifle with the grenade launcher, round clip, and the stock. Strategy It has devastating damage, fast rate of fire, OK ammo and proficient mobility. Tips *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *It is extremely accurate in long ranges, allowing you to eliminate Snipers. *Take advantage of its Laser attribute. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its high mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use this to encounter Pet Dragon spammers. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to counter Storm hammer spammers. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks.This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles.This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Do not be fooled by its having no scope as this is very accurate. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Never be fooled by its efficiency, as this is deals devastating damage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This is best used in Arena due to its insane damage. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against highly-mobile targets. *Stay mobile while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Swat Rifle Up2 can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. Similar to the Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *Use this weapon when encountering bunny-hopping enemies. *Useful for targeting Dark Force Saber enemies who tries to flee from you. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Useful for targeting high-mobility weapon (e.g. Dark Force Saber) users. *Benefit from its high mobility. *This weapon is the bane for Jetpack players, due to its ultimate accuracy, but aim carefully so as not to waste ammo. Counters *Its inability to wall-break makes the user vulnerable to wall-breaking weapons. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Attack its users from behind. *Be wary about its users, as this weapon's sheer accuracy allows the user to snipe enemies from long ranges. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. *Attack the user when he is reloading, but avoid the unexpected surprises, such as when he switches to Backup or Melee weapon while reloading. *Skilled players are always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware that if the user have learned how to use it anywhere, you will not be able to counter. *Equip an armor yourself since this can easily mow down unarmored enemies in the blink of an eye. *If you are weakened, retreat immediately as this weapon offers higher mobility to chase you down. Firing sound *Spark Shark's (Grenade Launcher) Golden Skin Recommended Maps *Space Station *Alien Planet *Space Arena *Two Castles *Mining Camp *Mafia Cottage *Stadium *D-Day *Christmas Dinner *Silent School *Quiet Island Origin by Country * Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN Herstal L1A1 self-reloading battle rifle, but has a futuristic outlook, and automatic fire. However, it has differences: **It fires much faster than its real-life counterpart, firing 11 volleys. **It holds 100 rounds while the real-life variant holds up to 50 rounds. *It looks like the souped-up version of Police Rifle. *It is one of the Heavy weapons thatlooks like a Primary. *It looks like the assault rifle version of Dual Laser Blasters. *Its remixed counterpart is the "Henchman". *It was finally given "Armor Bonus" and at the same time had its firing sound reminiscent to Royal Fighter's. **However, its firing sound was changed to that of Enginneer Exoskeleton's in the 17.1.0 update. *The weapon's price was reduced from 560 to 360 and had its custom skin requirement increased in 15.0.0 update. *Its custom skin requirement was elevated to Pro League in the 17.7.0 update. Gallery Nightmare_Hunter_3D_1.png|1 Nightmare_Hunter_3D_2.png|2 Nightmare_Hunter_3D_3.png|3 Category:Premium Category:Heavy Category:Grenade launcher Category:Automatic Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Grenade Launch Category:Energy shield Category:Clan Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus